


What Blooms in the Underworld?

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Leaving the Underworld one day, Persephone has a moment of clarity.*This won honorable mention in the LO Discord November fic contest, using the prompt words: Fall & Chill. More personally, it's the first fanfic I ever wrote!*
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	What Blooms in the Underworld?

The wind kissed Persephone’s grinning cheeks. Her hair writhed in a tangled mess as she floated away from the Underworld. But it didn’t matter. Nothing made her feel as alive as flying, the cold air deep in her lungs. 

She wasn’t afraid. Rarely did she pause to look down anymore. 

“I’d never let myself fall.” She laughed to herself, then halted in the air, whispering with wonder, “I’m strong.” 

As much as her mother loved her, she’d never treated her like she could do anything on her own. It was no wonder Persephone had taken so long to recognize the truth.

 _I’m strong._

Only a few weeks here, and she’d changed so much. Her fingers worked a quick braid with ribbon, and she turned her face to the light above. 

_If I pushed myself, how far could I fly? How close to the top of the golden sky?_

“No.” She trembled, jaw clenching. “Not there.” The sun had hurt her once. Never again. 

Her gaze fell back to the Underworld. Shiny, tall buildings. Snowy mountains in the distance. Everything was cast grey and blue. The chill in the air barely registered anymore, and when it did, it was...invigorating.

She swallowed, heart beating like a drum. _This place shouldn’t be so appealing. What blooms in the Underworld?_

A shiver skated down her spine. Floating, her head fell back, and she closed her eyes. The darkness was a helmet. She could always think better in black. 

The wind picked up, pine and ash in the air. 

Persephone’s eyes snapped open. _There_. At the end of the deck, Hades leaned against a column, a feast in a three piece suit. His posture gave not hint to his emotions, but his white hair danced in the breeze, as if reaching toward her of its own volition. A shadow hid his eyes but for the faintest tinge of red.

_Why do I crave him so? This is not my place._

She twisted the dangling ribbon in loops, chewing at her lip as they watched each other. _You’re the goddess of spring, girl. What blooms in the Underworld?_

_Snowdrops. Crocus._ All her mother’s lessons came to her in a flood. _Hellebore. Phlox. Witch Hazel._

Hades straightened, coming more into the light, revealing a perfectly crisp, dark suit. Bringing fingers to his lips, he kissed them and extended a hand in her direction. She could almost feel his mouth on her blushing cheek.

Her breathing stuttered, tips of her ears growing hot. The sky could rain snow, and Persephone wouldn’t have felt the chill. 

_Forget flying. If I pushed myself, how far could I fall?_

Icy blue flowers floomed at her temples. She waved back, and their two growing smiles mirrored each other.

 _What blooms in the Underworld?_

She turned to dash away. 

_I do._

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers mentioned actually bloom in winter, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
